Des Doctors größter Schatz
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Spencer Reid hat einen Schatz, den er nie hergeben würde...


Des Doktors größter Schatz...

"Ich werd' hier noch verrückt!" Morgan warf die Akte zurück auf den Stapel. "Du hättest es eben nicht immer auf die lange Bank schieben sollen.", antwortete JJ, welche jetzt durch das Großraumbüro in Richtung Hotch's Büro lief. Reid grinste etwas. "Weißt du, sie hat Recht…"  
Bevor er jedoch weitersprechen konnte, wurde die Glastür erneut geöffnet und ein Mann, etwa Mitte Fünfzig, betrat das Großraumbüro. "Was will der Direktor denn hier?!", fragte Morgan leise und schockiert. Normalerweise saß der Direktor im J. Edgar Hoover Building in D.C. und war nicht hier in Quantico.  
Der Direktor sah sich kurz im Raum um und blickte einen Moment erstaunt.  
"Dr. Reid, könnte ich einen Moment unter vier Augen mit ihnen reden?" Reid stand auf und als er an Morgan vorbeiging, murmelte der ein "War schön dich gekannt zu haben…". Reid hingegen ließ sich nicht beirren und ging dann zu dem Direktor, der ihn etwas zur Seite führte.

"Hallo Alan…", begrüßte er den Direktor leise. "Spencer, es wundert mich dich hier zu sehen. Solltest du nicht längst unterwegs zum Flughafen sein?" "Nein, der Flieger hatte Verspätung. Ich muss erst in fünfzehn Minuten los. Dafür hab ich aber fast fünf Minuten gebraucht, bis ich die SMS entschlüsselt hatte.", erklärte er und verzog das Gesicht. Alan unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Ja, jeder der sie nicht kennt würde sagen, dass unser Bildungssystem bei Ava versagt hat. Ihre Rechtschreibung ist wirklich furchtbar." "Und das sie heute auf Spanisch geschrieben und dabei alle Akzente vergessen hat, macht es nicht besser. Was mich allerdings wundert ist, dass sie die ganzen lateinischen Namen korrekt schreibt, die sie für ihre Arbeit braucht." "Ja, das lässt mir irgendwie wenigstens etwas Hoffnung." "Aber selbst wenn…sie ist eine der besten Archäologen der USA. Und ihre Berechnungen erst. Da komm selbst ich kaum noch mit und ich habe immerhin einen Doktortitel in Mathematik…"  
"Ja, was das angeht, schlägt sie wirklich keiner. Aber ich habe jetzt einen Termin mit Agent Hotchner...und du musst auch los…", erinnerte ihn der Direktor und Reid nickte.

Eine Stunde später, wartete Reid gedankenverloren am Flughafen, als ihn eine Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss. "Spence!" Und fast im selben Augenblick wurde der Profiler auch schon von einer brünetten Frau umarmt. Sie war locker einen Kopf kleiner als er und vom Körperbau eher zierlich, was sie eher brav, schwach und schutzbedürftig wirken ließ. Reid jedoch wusste, dass dem keinesfalls so war. Ava war eine Powerfrau und konnte so ziemlich jedem kontra geben. Sowohl mit Worten, als auch mit Fäusten. "Ich hab dich vermisst, Spence." "Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Ava." Der Profiler lächelte und gab ihr einen Kuss. "Und jetzt lass uns nach Hause.", sagte er und die beiden machten sich auf den Heimweg.

Während der Fahrt konnte Ava nicht anders…sie musste Spencer einfach von den neuesten Funden erzählen. "Wir haben Skelettteile gefunden, die zu einem Deinosuchus gehören könnten. Das wäre das erste Mal, dass es andere Teile als den Schädel gäbe." Reid konnte nicht anders…er musste schmunzeln, als Ava so begeistert von ihrer Arbeit erzählte. "Das klingt toll. Habt ihr noch andere Fossilien gefunden?" "Ja, wir haben einige Skelette gefunden, die wie Ornithomimuse aussehen und dann sind da noch ein paar, von denen wir glauben, dass es Parasaurolophuse sind." "Da habt ihr ja einige Schätze gefunden." Reid war durchaus beeindruckt. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass es gleich solche Ansammlungen an Dinosaurierfossilien gab. "Ja, allerdings durften wir nur an dem Deinosuchus arbeiten…Streitigkeiten mit den texanischen Unis…Naja, zumindest bekommen wir sie früher oder später ins Smithsonian zur weiteren Untersuchung."

Zu Hause angekommen, packte Ava ihre Sachen aus und Spencer ging indessen in die Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen, wie er es immer tat, wenn Ava von ihren Ausgrabungen zurückkam. "Schatz, für mich bitte nur Tee diesmal. Ich bin noch so nervös von dem Flug, dass ich echt kein Koffein vertragen kann." Auf dem Flug zurück nach Washington hatte es Turbulenzen gegeben…etwas, was sie definitiv nicht leiden konnte. Das war zwar nur die halbe Wahrheit, aber immerhin wollte sie ihn ja nicht zu Tode erschrecken. Als Spencer mit den Tassen zurückkam und sie auf den Couchtisch stellte, musste Ava schmunzeln. "Bist du dir sicher, dass du keine Bibliothek in unserer Wohnung eröffnen willst, Spence? In den zwei Monaten, in denen ich weg war, hast du einige neue Bücher geholt. Nebenbei…da fällt mir ein, dass ich auch ein Buch für dich gefunden habe.", sagte sie und ging schnell ihre Tasche holen, bevor sie sich schließlich neben Reid setzte.

"Hier, bitte…" Sie reichte dem Profiler das Buch und schmunzelte, als er verwirrt auf das Buch in seinen Händen sah. Das, im Übrigen auffallend dünne, Buch hatte einen einfachen Umschlag aus weißem Papier, auf welchem die Worte "Dieses Buch wird in sieben Monaten benötigt werden. - Ein zukünftiger Bücherwurm" standen.  
"Schlag die erste Seite auf…", sagte sie schmunzelnd, als sie Spencers verwirrten Blick sah. Kaum hatte er jedoch die erste Seite aufgeschlagen, veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von verwirrt zu glücklich. Auf der ersten Seite war ein Ultraschallbild…

"Heißt das etwa?" "Ja, Spence...wir werden ein Baby haben.", sagte Ava lächelnd, bevor sie auch schon fest umarmt wurde. "Wie weit...wie weit bist du?", fragte Reid schließlich, als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. "In der zehnten Woche. Und ich weiß es erst seit drei Tagen…" Dass sie während der Ausgrabungen ohnmächtig geworden war, verschwieg sie ihm lieber. Stattdessen nahm sie seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. "Wusstest du, dass das Kleine so groß wie eine Kumquat ist?", fragte sie und Reid schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Nein…das hatte er wirklich nicht gewusst.

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden immer noch aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Ava hatte ihm noch etwas von den Ausgrabungen erzählt. Von Spencers Fällen wusste sie ja bereits durch die zahlreichen Telefonate. Es war immer so…wenn sie weg war, erzählte Spencer ihr immer von den Fällen. Es war seine Art das ganze zu bewältigen und sie hörte gern zu, da sie wusste, dass sie ihm so am besten helfen konnte. Und wenn sie zurückkam, erzählte sie ihm im Gegenzug von den Ausgrabungen.

"Spence, da gibt es aber noch etwas…" Reid sah sie fragend an. "Du weißt, dass die Wohnung für uns drei dann zu klein sein wird.", begann sie vorsichtig und er wusste, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Vor einigen Jahren hatte Ava ein Haus in Georgetown geerbt. Allerdings hatten sie sich dazu entschieden nicht umzuziehen, da das Haus für sie beide allein viel zu groß wäre. "Ich weiß, was du meinst und es ist okay.", erklärte er schließlich. "Wir sind dann immerhin zu drittund wir könnten ein Zimmer als Bibliothek einrichten."  
Ava musste lachen. Das war so typisch für Spencer. "Ja, das werden wir machen.", versprach sie und küsste ihn. "Ich liebe dich, Spence." "Ich liebe dich auch, Ava."

Am Morgen darauf, liefen Rossi, Garcia, Emily und Derek die Treppen nach oben zu Spencer's Apartment. "Denkst du wirklich, dass er es einfach vergessen hat?" "Babygirl, das Spiel ist heute Nachmittag und wir wollten uns vor einer Stunde, also pünktlich acht Uhr, treffen. Und Reid muss einfach spielen, immerhin haben wir durch ihn beim letzten Mal die Jungs vom Secret Service geschlagen.", erklärte Morgan, verstummte aber, als er die Stimme hörte, die durch die Tür von Reid's Apartment drang. Es war ein ziemlich aufgeregter Spencer. "Nein, das kannst du nicht tun!" Stille…dann erklang zum zweiten Mal Reid's Stimme…diesmal deutlich verängstigter. "Nein, ich flehe dich an…tu das nicht!"  
Augenblicklich hatten die Profiler ihre Waffen gezogen. Wenn die Sache mit Foyet sie ein was gelehrt hatte, dann nie ohne Waffe irgendwohin zu gehen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Morgan die Tür auf und die Profiler standen vor der absurdesten Situation überhaupt.

Eine zierliche, brünette Frau stand in der Küche, anderthalb Meter von Spencer entfernt, und hielt eine volle Kaffeekanne gefährlich nahe über die Spüle. "Was zum Henker?!", rief sie, als sie die Profiler in der Wohnung stehen sah und ließ, vor Schreck, die Kaffeekanne tatsächlich in die Spüle fallen. Augenblicklich wechselte Spencers Gesicht von flehend zu niedergeschlagen. "Das war mein Kaffee...", beschwerte er sich, bevor er zu seinen Freunden sah, die gerade die Waffen senkten. "Was macht ihr hier?" "Softball…schon vergessen?!", fragte Penelope, welche gerade durch die Tür kam. "Verdammt.", murmelte Reid nur leise. Durch Ava's Rückkehr war ihm das tatsächlich entfallen.

Rossi hingegen bemerkte etwas anderes, was ihn ganz und gar nicht glücklich aussehen ließ. Er kannte diese Frau… "Reid, was macht die Tochter des FBI-Direktors hier?!", fragte er und in seiner Stimme konnte man unterdrückte Wut hören. Auch, wenn Ava vorzeigbar war, so sahen die Profiler doch an ihren halb nassen Haaren, dass sie bei Reid geschlafen hatte…und wahrscheinlich nicht nur das. Bevor Reid antworten konnte, sprach Rossi auch schon weiter. "Bist du vollkommen verrückt dich auf eine Affäre mit der Tochter des Direktors einzulassen? Ist dir klar, dass du gefeuert wirst, wenn ihr Vater das rausfindet?! Ist dir dein Job so vollkommen egal?! Du solltest das schnellstens beenden!", sagte er, ohne auf die Frau Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Ava jedoch lächelte und sah dabei aus wie die sprichwörtliche Katze, die gerade den Kanarienvogel verspeist hatte. Spencer kannte dieses Lächeln, doch bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, hatte Ava schon angefangen zu sprechen. "Nun, Agent Rossi. Meine Beziehung zu Spencer wird nichts an seinem Job ändern. Und was meinen Vater angeht…ja, er weiß von Spencer und mir…schließlich hat er mich ja auch vor ein paar Jahren zum Altar geführt. Das Konzept der Ehe dürfte ihnen doch bekannt sein, oder? Und damit dürfte auch der Punkt mit dem Beenden vom Tisch sein. Schließlich heißt es ja "Bis dass der Tod euch scheidet."…von einem Scheidungsrichter war da nie die Rede.", sagte sie und sorgte dafür, dass die anderen sprachlos waren. Garcia fand zuerst ihre Stimme wieder. "Aber…aber ihr könnt nicht verheiratet sein! Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen in den Akten und außerdem trägt Genius-Boy keinen Ring!"

"Spence…" Ava lächelte ihren Ehemann an, der seine linke Hand hob, an welcher tatsächlich ein Ehering aus mattem Graugold zu finden war. "Aber…", Emily verstummte fast augenblicklich wieder. Das bekam sie einfach nicht in ihren Kopf. "Ich trage ihn nie während der Arbeit.", erklärte Reid. "Und in den Akten steht mit Absicht nichts dazu. Hotch weiß Bescheid und Ava's Vater hat auch nie etwas mit meiner Karriere beim FBI zu tun gehabt. Aber trotzdem wissen wir, wie das aussieht…" "Ja, Spencer würde sich anhören müssen, dass er den Platz bei der BAU nur hat, weil er mit mir verheiratet ist. Ihnen wäre vollkommen egal, dass die Entscheidungen über Spencers Karriere lediglich von dem stellvertretendem Direktor und Agent Hotchner getroffen werden." Es gab schließlich genug Agenten, die Spencer um seinen Platz in der BAU beneideten.

"Und deshalb habt ihr es geheim gehalten.", sagte Morgan schließlich. "Ich verstehe aber nicht, weshalb ihr es uns nicht gesagt habt!" Reid konnte die Enttäuschung im Gesicht seines besten Freundes nur zu gut sehen. "Wir wollten es euch sagen…das war vor zwei Jahren…", erklärte er und die anderen verstanden. Haley war vor zwei Jahren ermordet worden. "Spence wollte nicht, dass mir etwas passiert. Deshalb haben wir niemandem weiter etwas von unserer Ehe erzählt.", erklärte Ava, bevor ihr schließlich wieder etwas einfiel und sie schmunzelte. "Spence…wir sollten uns wohl fertig machen…immerhin will ich dich dann spielen sehen. Die Jungs vom Secret Service müssen lernen, dass sie nicht so einfach gegen die Mannschaft vom FBI gewinnen können." Lächelnd gab sie ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann ins Schlafzimmer um sich etwas anderes anzusehen.

Morgan sah Ava hinterher und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das wirklich sage, aber Pretty Boy…deine Frau hat Recht. Nebenbei…was sollte das eigentlich mit dem Kaffee?" "Ava hat mich gewarnt, dass ihr von Kaffeegeruch am Morgen schlecht wird und ich musste mein Glück unbedingt herausfordern. Nun...zuerst ist sie ins Bad gerannt um sich zu übergeben…und dann hat sie den Kaffee vernichtet…" Das war etwas, was Spencer Reid nicht einfach so verkraftete. Kaffee war sein Lebenselixier…  
"Warum wird Ava denn von Kaffeegeruch am Morgen schlecht?", fragte Derek verwirrt. Ihm fiel kein Grund ein, außer dass…Ihm schlief das Gesicht ein und Reid musste grinsen. "Ava und ich sind verheiratet…", sagte er so, als ob das alles erklären würde und lachte über Morgans Gesicht, bevor er sich ebenfalls etwas anderes anziehen ging.


End file.
